Oriax Wheelahr/Synopsis
''History Childhood Oriax was born from a couple of ExKriegs assassins that were serial killers and enjoyed killing-spree known as Kiara and Karan Wheelahr. However, she was abandoned in the planet of the ExKriegs to suffer the same fate they suffered (as they were ExKriegs and grew up being exiled from their society). As a gift of farewell, the couple left with her a Sephira Crystal to protect her from all evil. The means the couple managed to find a Sephira Crystal, which is one of the rarest crystal of the omniverse are unknown. Oriax grew up not knowing who her parents were; she was left in the care of her Wheelahr Lord and put her in an orphanage. Feeling alone in the world, Oriax dreamed of becoming Wheelahr Lord so that the people of the planet would acknowledge her existence. During her life, Oriax suffered exile from society and passed most of her life in loneliness. She enrolled in the Academy to help her achieve that goal, where she developed a one-sided rivalry with a Pure Wheelahr, Kurumi Tokisaki, whose natural talent and popularity she was jealous of. She also became a close friend of Mio Takamiya, whom she eventually admired her because of her kindness. After finally graduating some years later, Mio, Kurumi and Oriax were placed on a team under the leadership of Syndra. As a final qualifying test, Syndra gave the team a bell test to test their cooperation skills. Oriax could not accomplish this on her own but, by joining forces with Mio and Kurumi, they succeeded in taking the bells, teaching Oriax the value of teamwork. The team later participated in the Wheelahr Test, where Oriax was defeated in the third round in a one-on-one match with Valaine Le Doux. Kurumi would go on to defeat Guy in a subsequent match, promoting her to Knight Wheelahr and impressing Mio. To pay for her failure, Oriax trained relentlessly, eventually rising to the rank of Knight herself. Her excitement was short-lived as Kurumi soon afterwards became a Mentor, once again earning the town's praise and Oriax's resentment. During the Universal War I, Kurumi was placed in charge of the team for a mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, which would hinder Triggers Hell's Base from using Revelation of Qliphoth as a relief point. Before beginning the mission, Mio and Syndra gave gifts to Kurumi to celebrate her promotion to Mentor, though Oriax had "forgotten", straining their already poor relationship. Syndra was soon called to the front lines, leaving the team to complete the mission alone under Kurumi's command. The three were discovered by Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti along the way and Miowas captured. Kurumi elected to abandon Mio, believing it was more important to finish the mission before concerning themselves with her safety. Oriax became enraged at the idea and insisted that they focus on her rescue. When Kurumi refused, Oriax left on her own, remarking that Kurumi was worse than trash for abandoning her friends. Obito located the cave that Petelgeuse and Leohart's Cult were using as a hideout, but was found by a camouflaged Petelgeyse before she could launch a rescue. Kurumi moved by Oriax's earlier words, arrived in time to save her from Petelgeuse and the cultists' attack, but lost her left eye in the process. From her desire to help Kurumi, Oriax awakened her ExKrieg's power allowing her to see through Petelgeuse's camouflage and kill him but later it was confirmed he was alive and retreated to call for help. Kurumi and Oriax infiltrated the cave and released Mio from her restraints. Her captor, Mileena, caused the cave to collapse around them. As the team ran for the exit, Kurumi was struck in her blind spot and fell. When Oriax noticed that Kurumi was about to be hit by a falling boulder, Oriax pushed her out of the way and became trapped in her place. With the right side of her body crushed and no way to free herself, Oriax accepted her fate and made an offering: to give Kurumi her Sephira Crystal as an apology for not getting her a present earlier. Oriax then put the Sephira Crystal in Kurumi's chest and was absorbed by her heart, Mio and Kurumi cried as Oriax said her last words. Suddenly, Qliphoth's reinforcements quickly began to further compress the rubble, forcing Oriax to order Mio and Kurumi to leave her behind. As the rocks tightened around her, Oriax reflected that she had finally started to get along with Kurumii and that she couldn't show to the world of how powerful she was. Kurumi and Mio were rescued by Syndra and, when they returned to the capital of the planet, Oriax's name was engraved on the planet's Memorial Stone and was honored as a heroine of the planet for her brave deeds in battle. Saved from Death In actuality, Oriax was rescued by Petelgeuse under orders from Ara Astaroth. She brought Oriax to Mountains' Graveyard and tended to her injuries, removing those body parts too damaged to be healed and replacing them with limbs cultivated from the cells of a Beastman, thus making her a half ExKrieg-Beastman. Despite her injuries, Oriax's right ExKriegs' energy had survived intact. Although frightened by Ara, Oriax felt indebted to her for saving her life and was willing to render any assistance she could, an offer Ara made clear she would collect upon. Oriax began a long rehabilitation process, eager to recover enough for her to return to the surface and help her friends and the planet with the still-ongoing war. With the help of Petelgeuse she nicknamed Guruguru, Oriax became accustomed to her replacement limbs and the abilities they granted her. All the while, Ara would tell Oriax about the harsh realities of the world and her plan to save it, which the young Wheelahr disregarded. During the end of her recuperation process, Petelgeuse informed Oriax that Kurumi and Mio were elsewhere about to be killed by forces of DEM Empire in continent of the West, 700,000,000 kilometers away from where they were. Oriax was insistent on helping them, which Petelgeuse offered to help with by encasing Oriax with his body. Before leaving, Oriax thanked Ara for all her help but said she wouldn't be returning. Ara made clear his conviction that Oriax would return to her. Petelgeuse directed Oriax to Kurumi and Mio's location, along the way informing her of Syndra's absence. When they arrived they found Mio and Kurumi surrounded by Battle Droids and DEM Nazi soldiers plunging her Bullet Time through Mio's heart. Mio's death caused Kurumi to awake her Time Eye and Oriax to awake her Beast's Eye, a process that also caused Kurumi to pass out. Enraged by what had happened, Oriax used a combination of her Beast's Eye Black Flames and the Wood Release of Petelgeuse's body to slaughter the DEM Empire. When all of them were dead, Oriax cradled Mio's lifeless body, ignoring the unconscious Kurumi. Oriax returned to Mountains' Graveyard, vowing to do anything for Ara if it could bring her together with Kurumi and Mio again. As Oriax vowed to avenge Mio again, she decided to let Kurumi live until her decisive battle where she will kill Kurumi. Ara explained how cruel the reality is and manipulated the young Oriax to start the Eye of the Moon Plan, which would replace the contemporary world of violence and death with one where nobody ever needs to die. Oriaxo was intrigued, determined to create a reality where she, Mio, and Kurumi could exist alongside each other without wars and death. Ara imparted all of her knowledge and plans to Oriax, taught her about abilities she would need moving forward, entrusted her with her possessions, and manifested Petelgeuse's spirits to act as a guide. Having left almost all that she had to Oriax, Ara disconnected herself from the Wheelahr planet and left, as well as retreating the Revelation of Qliphoth's forces from the planet. Petelgeuse then guided Oriax to the Underworld, more known as Hell, to start her own post and reputation there if she wanted to make the Eye of the Moon plan works. Cameo'' Oriax first appeared on the story during the final events of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Unit-CM 130 Arc. ''Oriax appeared in Prime Earth for 2 days and has been searching for Artifacts of the Past to start the Eye of the Moon plan without the knowledge of Ara Astaroth. While Ara had the Eye of the Moon as a plan in the past, she discarded the plan as it was overthrew by new and more effective ideas that would turn the laws of reality to her favor. However, even billions of years later, Oriax did not give up on this plan and continued her research to active the plan by using the Eye of God artifact. After millions years in her search, Oriax found the Prime Earth, the planet that was the center of all Earths. After many studies, Oriax came to the conclusion that Prime Earth's location on the center of the 0th Multi-Universe might affect other Multi-Universes as the center of the Multi-Universes has a core that is connected to all cores of the Multi-Universe. the Multi-Universe's First Core, that is an orb that holds all creation of all existence; the omniverse itself. When Oriax was on Earth, she sensed a dark power coming from Paris, French and became curious about what was happening there. Once she arrived, she saw Katarina Couteau being possessed by the Blackness after accidentally impaling Azul Jissele (while she protected Imperia Deamonne) by accident as she was having illusions because of Ara's blackness. As Katarina becomes Elesis and she disappears on the skies with Vira, Oriax smiles and says things will become interesting from now on and said she was excited to start the Eye of the Moon. Category:CIS Productions Category:Character Synopsis